Anáforas
by sobasicallyme
Summary: Ken no sabía ni cómo ni cuándo. Lo único que sabía es que amaba a Miyako y daba igual las veces que se hiciera las mismas preguntas. Jamás encontraría la respuesta [Kenyako one-shot] [La imagen no es mía/I do not own the picture]


A/N: Aquí tenéis, mi segundo one-shot de la pirmera pareja que shipeé sin saber lo que era shippear: Kenyako!  
Este fin de semana, me fui a la cama y me vino la idea para esta pequeña historia. La estuve dando vueltas toda la noche y salió esto. Espero que el insomnio haya merecido la pena.

 **Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

.

.

Anáforas

Miyako era ruidosa, exagerada, gritona, testaruda e hipocondríaca. También era extrovertida, amigable, divertida, cariñosa y agradecida. Le gustaba quedarse durante horas en la cama, enrollada en sus sábanas, hasta que sus músculos le dolían de estar tanto tiempo tumbada. No obstante, prefería el día a la noche. Como si de una batería se tratara, los rayos de sol la recargaban y se convertía en una bola de energía que terminaba por apagarse cuando el cielo empezaba a teñirse de naranja. Además, prefería los perros antes que los gatos, el café al té, el dulce al salado, el mar a la montaña y el verano al invierno.

Ken era desconfiado, obsesivo, autocompasivo, taciturno y aburrido. También era reservado, prudente, comprensivo, generoso y amable. Le gustaba levantarse cuando salían los primeros rayos del sol porque así podía aprovechar mejor el día. No obstante, prefería la noche al día. Como un animal nocturno, sentía que podía moverse con mayor agilidad cuando el cielo se teñía de negro. Además, prefería los gatos antes que los perros, el té al café, el salado al dulce, la montaña al mar y el invierno al verano.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todas aquellas diferencias, Ken sentía que le unían a Miyako unos lazos muy fuertes, los más fuertes que jamás había sentido con alguien. Se complementaban porque las carencias que uno tenía las llenaba el otro. Así fue como, también, descubrieron la oscuridad que residía en sus corazones. No solo se habían visto en sus mejores momentos, sino también en los peores. Ken era el que sabía calmar a Miyako cuando rozaba la histeria más absoluta, ya fuera por las cosas más pequeñas o las cosas más grandes. Miyako, en cambio, era la que sabía calmar a Ken cuando sus demonios volvían una y otra vez para atormentarle, cuando sentía el peso de sus acciones pasadas sobre sus hombros y cuando sentía que podría ahogarse incluso en la orilla.

Pero eso tampoco importaba tanto.

Ken aún no sabe ni cuándo ni cómo se enamoró de Miyako. Simplemente sucedió. Quizás ese sentimiento siempre había estado ahí. Aún recordaba la primera vez que se tomaron de las manos. Fue en el Mundo Digital, mientras intentaban huir de un Tyrannomon que amenazaba con hacerles pedazos. Cuando Ken sintió que los dedos de Miyako se entrelazaban alrededor de los suyos, una calurosa sensación se instaló en su pecho. Creyó morir porque jamás, ni en mil años, hubiera imaginado que la suave mano de Miyako pudiera encajar a la perfección con la suya.

También recordaba la primera vez que se besaron. Fue en el monte Fuji. Aquel fin de semana todos se habían reunido para hacer acampada. Ken recordaba la _fabulosa_ idea que había tenido Daisuke de jugar al escondite por la zona porque, en palabras textuales de Miyako, claro, "no tenían suficiente con esconderse de los bichos". Finalmente, y por casualidades del destino, Ken, que no encontraba un buen sitio en el que esconderse, halló un hueco en el tronco de un viejo árbol. Pronto notó que no estaba solo y sintió el aliento de Miyako en su rostro. Ella emitió una leve risita, pero él le tapó la boca con la mano al escuchar pisadas, posiblemente las de Iori, que habría terminado de contar e iba en su búsqueda. Ken sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza, producto de la adrenalina al poder verse descubiertos y, cuando el sonido de las hojas crujir bajo las zapatillas se perdió a lo lejos, Ken apartó su mano con delicadeza de la boca de Miyako, rozando con la yema de su pulgar sus finos y rosados labios. Dejó caer sus párpados, se inclinó levemente y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Fue breve, seguramente impulsivo, pero no le importó cuando vio la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Miyako.

Después de aquel primer beso, vinieron muchos más. Ken recordaba aquel día que salió pronto de clase cuando estaba en su primer año de preparatoria. Durante el camino a casa, se encontró con un anciano que vendía rosas y, al verlas, en su mente solo apareció el rostro de una persona. Compró una rosa y decidió rehacer sus pasos. Se presentó en el instituto de Miyako, donde la esperó pacientemente apoyado en una pared frente a la salida del centro. Cuando comenzó a vislumbrarla a lo lejos, entre el gentío, su corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, como aquella primera vez en la que se habían tomado de las manos. Solo Miyako le vio cuando Hikari la dio un toquecito en el brazo y apuntó hacia él. Ken se acercó y, sin decir nada, le tendió la rosa. Miyako, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, la aceptó y, cuando consiguieron apartar sus ojos el uno del otro, se percataron de que Hikari, seguramente comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando, ya no estaba parada junto a ellos. Aquel día, Ken acompañó a Miyako a casa, se dieron la mano y también se besaron, tantas veces que su vista se nubló y llegó a perder la cuenta.

Ken no sabe ni cuándo ni cómo empezó a salir con Miyako. Aunque sentían que había algo que les hacía estar conectados, su corta edad les impedía atarse el uno al otro. Porque eran jóvenes. Porque debían conocer a más personas. Porque se suponía que aquello solo era cosa de la edad. Porque iba a llegar el día en el que sus caminos se separarían. Pero nunca lo hicieron. Porque daba igual que vivieran en barrios distintos, que fueran a escuelas distintas, que tuvieran grupos de amigos diferentes o que ya no tuvieran que salvar al mundo como antes. Los dos siempre terminaban reencontrándose en las bulliciosas calles de Tokyo cuando menos lo esperaban.

Ken tampoco sabe ni cuándo ni cómo sus amigos y familiares comenzaron a dar por hecho que Miyako y él estaban juntos. Ken recordaba pasar tardes en casa de Miyako, estudiando o simplemente charlando en el salón, hablando de todo y de nada mientras sus hermanos les observaban desde el sofá con sonrisas de medio lado. También recordaba la primera vez que su madre le dijo que la invitara a cenar con ellos en Navidad porque, en palabras textuales de su madre, "Miyako ya era parte de la familia". A diferencia de otras ocasiones, en las que su madre hablaba de Miyako con sus vecinas y amigas con más naturalidad de la que quizá debería, Ken no se sonrojó, sino que asintió, cogió el teléfono y le preguntó a Miyako, sin rodeos, si deseaba cenar con ellos para Navidad. Ella respondió que sí antes de que pudiera terminar la frase y, aunque una parte de él temía una respuesta negativa, se alegró de que Miyako estuviera con ellos porque aquella Navidad ha sido y es la que recuerda con más cariño. Y sabe que sus padres también. Desde que Osamu se había ido, el hogar de los Ichijouji no había brillado tanto ni había albergado tanta vida en su interior y eso era gracias a la presencia de Miyako.

Ken aún no sabe ni cuándo ni cómo se enamoró de Miyako. Simplemente sucedió. Quizás ese sentimiento siempre había estado ahí. Por eso, ahora, miraba el rostro de Miyako, envejecido por el inexorable paso del tiempo, miraba sus cansados, pero aún brillantes ojos llenos de vida y esa sensación calurosa que invadió su cuerpo cuando se tomaron de las manos por primera vez seguía estando ahí. Sus miradas se encontraron, como otras tantas veces, pero eso no impidió que Miyako le regalara otra de aquellas preciosas e inocentes sonrisas que tanto le habían gustado cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

Ken, sin saber ni cómo ni por qué, decidió que le iba a entregar todos los días de su vida. Sus corazones algún día se apagarían. Eso ya lo sabía. Pero no se arrepentía de nada. Miyako había sido su primer beso, su primer amor, su primera vez. Y no había necesitado probar a nadie más para darse cuenta de ello.


End file.
